Ya estoy harto
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Esta es mi razon por la que Sirius se fue a la casa de James cuando tenia 16 años..! dejen sus Reviews por fa..! Epoca de los Merodeadores..! Terminado..!


Esta es mi razon por la cual Sirius se fue a la casa de James cuando tenia 16.. espero que les guste..!!

Por cierto como ya todo el mundo sabe.. los personajes son de la gran **J.K. Rowlling**..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ya estoy harto..!!**

-Ya estoy harto- dijo un chico, el y sus dos amigos iban por un pasillo dirigiendose a su clase de pociones, el que se habia quejado, habia sido Sirius, mejor conocido como Padfoot por sus amigos. El era el chico mas codiciado de toda la seccion femenina de Hogwarts, tenia la descripcion del hombre perfecto para muchas chicas, era alto, con su cabello negro, un poco largo y algunos mechones caian elegantemente sobre sus ojos, los cuales eran de un color gris platinado que hipnotizaban a las chicas, tenia el cuerpo mas perfecto del mundo, era como la reencarnacion del David de Miguel Angel, solo que mas guapo, su espalda y sus brazos fuertes y trabajados gracias a su pocision de golpeador en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa y unos abdominales de muerte que las chicas darian cualquier cosa por verlos, y mas por tocarlos, (**n/a:** El teclado lleno de baba.. dejen limpiarlo) era la persona mas bromista de Hogwarts, siempre riendo, tomandole el pelo a alguien o molestando a algun chico, aunque era un gran bromista, tambien era sumamente inteligente, esa era la razon por la cual los profesores le perdonaban algunas de sus bromas, a pesar de ser un Don Juan por exelencia, el chico era simplemente perfecto- mi familia me tiene hasta la…

-Sirius!- advirtio uno de sus amigos al ver que un profesor se acercaba por el pasillo, su nombre era Remus Lupin, o Moony, este chico era tambien la fantasia de varias chicas de la escuela, era como uno de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, siempre tan amable y tan bueno, bueno en todos los sentidos, ya que el era un poco mas alto que Sirius, con su cabello castaño claro y unos impresionantes ojos de un extraño color dorado, combinado con su siempre tan gentil sonrisa, era mas delgado que Sirius, pero tambien tenia sus cosas para mostrar, era encantador, siempre el primero de la clase, caballeroso con las chicas, era super lindお en la opinion de la mayoria de las chicas del colegio (**n/a:** Y mia tambien).

-Es la verdad- dijo Sirius- ya se que soy la verguenza de la familia y todo eso pero, despues de cinco años no me pueden dejar en paz? Aparte no era para tanto, hemos hecho cosas peores.

-Si, pero nunca a los Slys- dijo James Potter, o Prongs, su otro amigo y el unico que le hacia competencia, en el colegio, por ser el mas guapo y el mas deseado por las chicas, despues de ellos dos estaba Remus. James era igual de alto que Sirius, su cabello negro azabache, siempre desordenado e imposible de peinar, sus ojos, color avellana y escondidos detras de unas gafas redondas, eran los que la mayoria de las chicas de Hogwarts, (**n/a:** Sin ganarle a Sirius, aclaro) quisieran ver al despertar tras una noche de locura, y su cuerpo, no tenia mucho que envidiar al de Sirius, era fuerte, no demasiado musculoso, pero se veia muy bien y un Six-Pack que cualquier chica desearia (**n/a:** Despues de estas tres descripciones solo me quedan tres palabras por decir: Orgasmo, Orgasmo, Orgasmo)- ya ves que tus padres se fijan mucho en eso.

Ellos tres, y otro "amigo" de ellos que no quiero mencionar (**n/a:** Mendiga rata askerosa) formaban el grupo mas famoso de Hogwarts: Los Merodeadores, los mas populares, inteligentes y revoltosos del colegio.

Ese dia, Sirius habia recibido un Vociferador por parte de su madre, debido a que habia hecho algo que, segun su familia, era imperdonable. El y el resto de los Merodeadores, habian hecho una perfecta broma a los Slytherins la noche anterior, la cual termino en un monton de chicas Slytherin corriendo y gritando por todo el gran comedor siendo perseguidas por Doxys y varios chicos de la misma casa colgando de cabeza, y otra cosa, que por cierto no habian planeado, el estandarte con el escudo de Slytherin prendido en llamas.

-Bueno, ya no importa, mañana recivire otro de seguro-dijo Sirius, se veia un poco preocupado.

-Por que?- pregunto Remus- no hemos hecho nada.

-No, ustedes no… yo… bueno yo…- dijo Sirius, parecia que estaba nervioso.

-Si?- lo apresuraron James y Remus.

Sirius lo penso un momento y decidio que no valia la pena el mentirle a sus amigos, asi que se dispuso a decirles la verdad.

-Yo… ayer por la noche…- comenzo, pero no pudo terminar, ya que al doblar una esquina, chocaron con un hombre, era un hombre alto y fuerte, muy apuesto, cabello negro y ojos grises- papa!- dijo Sirius- que… que haces aqui?- Sirius se veia preocupado y asustado, aunque intentaba disimularlo.

-Tenemos que hablar Sirius- dijo el señor Black en un tono que no les gusto nada a James y a Remus.

-Pero, papa, tengo clases ahora- dijo Sirius que se habia pegado a sus amigos disimuladamente.

-No tardaremos mucho- dijo cortante el señor Black- ven.

Sirius decidio que no era buena idea hacer enojar a su padre, mas de lo que ya estaba, Sirius se acerco lentamente a su papa, quien lo dirijio a un aula vacia. Sirius volteo a ver a James y a Remus, el sabia que la "platica" de su padre no seria verbal, asi que espero que alguno de sus amigos supiera leer los labios.

-"Ayudenme"- solo movio los labios paa decir eso, el seños Black se dio cuenta de que Sirius veia a sus amigos, lo tomo por el brazo y lo volteo con brusquedad. Los dos Black entraron al aula y la puerta se cerro tras ellos.

-Esto no me gusta nada Remus- dijo James mirando hacia la puerta por la cual su amigo habia desaparecido.

A mi tampoco- lo apoyo Remus mirando hacia la puerta tambien- tenemos que llamar a alguien.

-Vamos por McGonagall- dijo James y, olvidandose de la clase de pociones, hecho a corer- vamos Remus, muevete!

Los dos corrieron lo mas rapido que sus piernas les permitian hacia el aula de Transformaciones, al llegar, entraron apenas sin tocar.

-Señor Potter, señor Lupin, se puede saber que les…- se altero la profesora McGonagall al verlos entrar asi.

-Profesora, es una emergencia- la interrumpio Remus mientras intentaba acompasar su respiracion.

-Que pasa?- pregunto McGonagall confundida.

-Es Sirius profesora- contesto James- el y su padre, estan "hablando" a solas- dijo James haciendo comillas con los dedos.

McGonagall lo entendio enseguida, las platicas del señor Black no eran muy civilizadas que digamos.

-Potter, lleveme a donde estan y Lupin, escriba una lechuza al director para explicarle lo que pasa- dijo McGonagall llendo hacia la puerta- Terada, vigile la clase- le dijo a una alumna de Ravenclaw.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Mientras en la "platica" de los Black-

El señor Black se habia quedado callado al apenas cerrar la puerta, Sirius estaba ciertamente asustado, el sabia que las platicas de su padre eran algo agresivas, sobre todo cuando eran con el. Le daba miedo hablar, pero como todo buen Gryffindor, reunio todo su valor y dijo:

-Papa, estas enojado?

-Por supuesto que estoy enojado Sirius, como es posible que se te ocurriera hacer eso!!- grito su padre acercandose peligrosamente a el.

-Lo siento- dijo Sirius encogiendose para protejerse de un posible golpe- es solo que…

-No tienes excusa para esto Orion!!- dijo su padre, en verdad estaba furioso, Sirius supuso que se enojaria por lo que habia hecho, pero no que haria eso, ir a la escuela en mitad de las clases para regañarlo- no puedo creer que lo hicieras!!

-Papa, se lo merecian, si tan solo supieras…- comenzo a decir Sirius.

-Como te atreves a decir eso!!- dijo su padre aun mas furioso, si eso era posible.

-Es la verdad, ellos se lo buscaron, yo no…

PAM!

Una bofetada especialmente fuerte por parte del señor Black llego a la mejilla de Sirius, nunca le habia pegado tan fuerte, un sabor a sangre llego a su boca, se toco e labio con sus dedos y descubrio que se le habia partido y estaba sangrando. Sirius estaba mas asustado, si, normalmente recibia una que otra bofetada cuando intentaba hablar con su padre, pero esa vez era diferente, su padre no se conformaria con una simple bofetada, y Sirius lo sabia.

-Eres el peor hijo del mundo Sirius!- dijo el señor Black tomandole las manos por la muñeca.

-Papa, me estas lastimando!!- dijo Sirius, nunca haia visto a su padre tan desquiciado.

-Te lo mereces!- le dijo su padre lanzandolo contra la pared.

A Sirius le dolio el golpe, pero le dolio aun mas el darse cuenta que el poco contacto y el aun mas delgado hilo de cariño que le tenia a su familia, desaparecia en ese instante, se distrajo al pensar eso, lo cual fue un error, ya que su padre aprovecho el momento para tomarlo del cabello.

-Aaahhh!!- Sirius grito, pero sabia que no serviria de nada, ya que su padre no era tonto y seguramente habia puesto un hechizo silenciador a la habitacion.

-Esto es para que aprendas a respetar a Slytherin- le dijo su padre mientras le sacudia la cabeza. Sirius luchaba por que sus lagrimas no salieran, eran lagrimas de dolor, combinadas con ese sentimiento de perder a su familia por completo, pero sobre todo, de coraje. Sirius estaba furioso con su padre por hacerle eso. El señor Black solto a Sirius para despues darle otra bofetada que mas bien parecio un puñetazo. Sirius retrocedio unos pasos, las lagrimas al fin lograron salir.

-Te he dicho que no llores Sirius- le dijo su padre llendo hacia el de nuevo- eres un Black, los Black no lloran.

-No soy un Black- le dijo Sirius, estaba llorando, pero en sus ojos y en su voz habia una furia incontenible- tendre el apellido, pero yo ya no pertenesco a esa asquerosa familia.

-Que has dicho?!!- grito el señor Black tomando a Sirius por el antebrazo con mucha fuerza.

-Dejame, me lastimas!- grito Sirius.

-De acuerdo, admito que no hemos sido los mejores padres contigo-dijo el señor Blackapretando aun mas el antebrazo de Sirius- pero no tienes derecho a decir eso!

-Me duele el brazo!- dijo Sirius, en verdad le dolia, ya que su padre lo habia tomado por la parte que no estaba cubierta por su camisa- sueltame, por favor!

-Ahora si te pones educado- le dijo su padre moviendolo freneticamente- te educamos lo major que pudimos Sirius, intentamos cambiar tus extraños gustos, te dimos clases especiales, te compramos lo mejor y asi nos lo agradeces! Siendo un Gryffindor y guntandote con sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre. Y lo peor es que te atreves a decir que ya no eres un Black!!

-Papa, por favor!- grito Sirius, pero su padre lo habia lanzado contrauna estanteria llena de frascos con pociones al tiempo que la puerta del aula era abierta por el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Remus no tuvo que mandar una lechuza a Dumbledore ya que se lo habia encontrado cuando iba camino a su habitacion, lo llevo rapidamente a donde, supuestamente, los Black hablaban, llegaron sorprendentemente al mismo tiempo que McGonagall y James.

-Quedense aqui- les dijo McGonagall a los dos Merodeadores que se quedaron tras una esquina mientras ella y Dumbledore iban por Sirius. Dumbledore puso su mano sobre la puerta, no se escuchaba nada, pero justo en el momento en el que Dumbledore murmuraba algo, la voz de Sirius se escucho desde dentro:

-Papa, por favor!- despues se escucho un grito de Sirius, un golpe y el sonido de varios vasos de cristal rompiendose.

-Sirius- dijo James, se dispuso a ir, pero Remus lo detuvo.

Dumbledore abrio la puerta y contemplo la esena con horror.El señor Black estaba parado y miraba a Sirius con desprecio, Sirius estaba arrodillado en cuatro patas, cubierto de pedazos de cristal roto y extraños liquios.

-Sirius!- dijo la profesora McGonagall y fue hacia el para sacarlo de ahi mientras Dumbledore se dirijia al señor Black.

-Señor Black, me podria explicar que paso aqui?- pregunto Dumbledore friamente. Estaba muy enojado, le parecia injusto que, despues de todo lo que ese pobre chico sufria por ser el Gryffindor de la familia, le hicieran eso.

-Es mi hijo Dumbledore, lo puedo educar como yo quiera!- contesto el señor Black.

-No permitire este tipo de trato a mis alumnos!!- fue o ultimo que se escucho antes de que la puerta se cerrara detras de McGonagall y Sirius. Ella lo abrazaba como a un niño pequeño e intentaba calmarlo, Sirius no pudo contenerse y abrazo a la profesora McGonagall y sollozo un poco. Unos momentos despues Sirius estaba mas tranquilo y solto un poco a la profesora, pero ella lo seguia abrazando suavemente. Derrepente, la puerta se abrio de golpe y un enfurecido señor Black salio por ella. Sirius estaba aun asustado, asi que se volvio a aferrar a McGonagall e intento cubrirse con ella. Cuando el señor Black se acerco a Sirius, la profesora McGonagall lo cubrio con su cuerpo,al dares cuenta de esto el señor Black retrocedio.

-Hablaremos de esto en el verano Sirius- le dijo antes de darse vuelta para irse.

-No- dijo Sirius firmemente.

-Que dijiste?- pregunto el señor Black volteandose de nuevo.

-Que no- contesto Sirius- no volvere a esa estupida casa, nunca mas, me entendiste?

-Y a donde piensas ir?- pregunto el señor Black riendose- no puedes quedarte en el Castillo, la familia no te quiere cerca, no tienes dinero, que es lo que vas a hacer?

-No lo se, pero no volvere con tu asquerosa familia- dijo Sirius separandose un poco de McGonagall.

-Tendras que volver- le dijo su padre burlandose de el- no tienes nigun lugar a donde ir, a donde te iras?

Sirius no pudo contestar, sabia que no tenia ningun lugar a donde ir, pero aun asi no queria volver a su casa, no podia volver, estaba a punto de decirle a su papa que no importaba cuando una voz lo interrumpio.

-Vendra conmigo- dijo James saliendo de la esquina en la que se ocultaba- se quedara todo el verano en mi casa, verdad Sirius?

James volteo a ver a Sirius, Sirius no sabia que decir, James lo estaba salbando de una situacion peligrosa, por lo menos para su bienestar, le estaria agradecido de por vida. Sirius asintio a James y volteo a ver a su padre.

-Me quedare el verano en casa de James- dijo con una casi sonrisa.

El señor Black miro a James con desprecioy luego se volvio a su hijo, parecia que queria lanzarle una maldicion, pero tonto no era, no haria nada estupido con Dumbledore ahi, asi que dio la vuelta y se marcho hechando chispas, no sin antes decirle a Sirius:

-Hubiese sido mejor que no hubieses nacido.

Sirius se quedo pasmado tras esto, le dolia todo por la golpiza que le habia dado, y despues le dice esto, su propio padre, eso era demasiado, la profesora McGonagall lo abrazo de nuevo al verlo reaccionar asi. Sus padres le recordaban todo el tiempo que era una decepcion como hijo, que por que no era mas como su hermano y que era la oveja negra de la familia (**n/a:** no sera la oveja blanca..??XD), pero nunca lo habian despreciado al punto de desear no haberlo tenido. Este fue un golpe muy fuerte para Sirius, al fin entendio que sus padres de verdad no lo querian, ni siquira les importaba, Sirius sintio a la profesora McGonagall abrazarlo, al sentirse tan adolorido, tan debil y tan triste, no aguanto mas y se desplomo en el suelo antes de que nadie reaccionara.

-Sirius!!- gritaron James y Remus, eso fue lo ultimo que Padfoot escucho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Y habian pasado varias horas desde el insidente con el señor Black, y Sirius aun no despertaba. James se habia saltado todas las clases y se habia quedado al lado de su amigo todo el dia, Remus, aunque estaba muy preocupado por las clases, tambien se quedo. Los dos miraban el estado de su amigo, la herida en el labio ya habia cerrado dejando una pequeña cicatrizque se quitaria con el tiempo, tenia un moreton en el ojo derecho, pequeños cortes por toda la cara, cuello y brazos que era donde habian caido los frascos y unas cuantas quemauras a causa de las pociones que estos contenian. James quedo mirando el antebrazo de Sirius, la forma de la mano del señor Black habia quedado marcada ahi, roja.

James y Remus se quedaron todo el dia con su amigo, pero este no despertaba. Cerca de las diez de la noche, justo cuando Madame Pomfrey mandaba a James y a Remus a la sala comun, Sirius desperto.

-No, espere- los detuvo una voz apagada desde la cama.

-Sirius!- dijeron Remus y James y los dos se dirigieron a el.

-Por favor Madame Pomfrey, deje que mis amigos se queden- dijo Sirius intentando sentarse, aun le dolia todo.

-No, no, no, Sirius, recuestate- dijo Madame Pomfrey- esta bien, pueden quedarse un poco mas- les dijo a James y Remus. Despues de darle una pocion a Sirius, se marcho a su oficina y los dejo solos.

-Como te sientes?- pregunto James, la verdad se habia preocupado muchisimo por Sirius.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- contesto Sirius- y que? No tienen vida o que? Se la han pasado todo el dia aqui?

-No te crea tan importante Padfoot- dijo James siguiendole la broma, sin embargo, estaba impresionado, como era que Sirius pudiese bromear despues de lo que habia pasado, despues de que su papa le dio una golpiza y le dijo que era desheredado y despreciado por su familia, su propio padre se lo habia dicho. Pero decidio no decir nada, no si Sirius no queria hablar de eso.

Se la pasaron platicando sin dares cuenta de la hora hasta que Madame Pomfrey salio para ir al baño y se dio cuenta que aun habia luz en la enfermeria.

-Pero que estan haciendo aqui?- les pregunto a James y a Remus, el segundo se estaba callendo de sueño- son las dos de la mañana, vayanse a dormir y dejen a Sirius descanzar

-Ya descanse Madame Pomfrey- le dijo Sirius.

-De todas maneras, deberian estar durmiendo, miren al pobre del señor Lupin- dijo mirando a Remus cuyos ojos estaban rojos y se cerraban solos- ya no puede mas, vamos vayanse, salgan de aqui, fuera!

James y Remus se levantaron, Sirius se veia un poco desepcionado, no queria pasar la noche ahi, solo y aburrido, entonces James lo miro y le cerro un ojo con una sonrisa pilla en los labios. Madame Pomfrey los saco a los dos, regreso a la cama de Sirius, apago la vela y le dijo que descanzara, despues se dirigio a su habitacion. Sirius pretendio estar dormido hasta que escucho la puerta de la habitacion de Madam Pomfrey cerrarse. Despues con su varita abrio la puerta de la salida con cuidado, despues de unos segundos, la puerta se cerro sola, o no sola? De pronto James aparecio de la nada sentandose en la silla al lado de la cama de Sirius con la varita iluminada con un Lumos.

-Buenas noches- dijo James- cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Gracias por visitarme- siguio la broma Sirius y los dos rieron en silencio.

Siguieron platicano (**n/a:** a ese par de locos nunca se les acaban los temas de conversacion) hasta que Sirius se dio cuenta que no habia agradecido a James por haberlo salvado de su padre.

-Oye Prongs- dijo Sirius.

-Dime- contesto este comiendose un chocolate de menta.

-Yo… queria agradecerte por… ya sabes… salvarme de ir a mi casa en verano- dijo Sirius, no queria recordar lo que habia pasado.

-No hay problema Padfoot- le contesto James mirandolo a los ojos- puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes.

-Muchas gracias James- le dijo Sirius.

Y, sin saber en que momento se habian acercado tanto, se abrazaron, unos segundos despues se dieron cuenta de lo que hacian y se separaron rapidamente. (**n/a:** ya ni abrazarse pueden los hombres… ridiculos)

-Eso no sale de aqui- dijo Sirius.

-Si, eso nunca paso- reafirmo James.

Despues de eso, se voltearon a ver y se hecharon a reir, pero callaron al recordar en donde estaban. Siguieron platicando hasta que calleron dormidos, Sirius recostado en su cama y James sentado en una silla y apoyandose en la cama de Sirius.

Al dia siguiente los gritos de Madame Pomfrey los despertaron, ella corrio a James y se dispuso a revisar las heridas de Sirius. A medio dia Sirius pudo salir y se dirigio a su habitacion, ahi estaban James y Remus, el primero recostado en su cama con una almohada sobre la cabeza, el segunto sentado en su cama leyendo un libro (**n/a:** ke raro eso de Remus..), al escuchar la puerta abrirse, los dos ocupantes miraron hacia ella, al ver a Sirius saltaron para saludarlo.

-Como estas?- pregunto Remus llendo hacia su amigo.

-Ya estoy bien- contesto Sirius sentandose en su cama- Ya dejenme, tuve demasiado con Madame Pomfrey- dijo al ver que sus amigos lo estudiaban para comprobar que estaba bien.

Se sentaron a hablar de lo que habia pasado, Sirius penso que era major sacar todo de una vez y no quedarselo para el mismo, sabia que con el tiempo le seria mas dificil sacar todo lo que sentia.

-Y pues, no se, siento algo de tristeza por lo que mi familia me hizo, pero- dijo Sirius una vez que les dijo lo que le habia hecho su papa- en gran parte siento… alivio, saben, cerca de felicidad por al fin salir de esa maldita casa.

Los otros dos solo lo escuchaban sin decir nada, de hecho no sabian que decirle, no sabian como era que tu familia te odiara, que te despreciara, hasta que te humillara de vez en cuando, pero no sentian pena por Sirius, sabian que a el no le gustaria que ellos la sintieran, sino un profundo coraje contra todos los Black que despreciaban a su amigo.

-Oye Sirius- dijo Remus despues de unos minutos de silencio- por que se enojo tanto tu papa?

-Es verdad, que fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto James.

-Bueno- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, ya no le importaba, ya lo habian regañado, ya se habia librado de su familia, ya no se preocupaba- digamos que varios de mis tios tendran una inspeccion en sus casas por parte del Ministerio.

Sirius habia escrito una carta anonima dirigida al jefe de Aurores, el problema era que se habian percatado de que esa era la lechuza de la familia Black y le habia dicho a su padre, su padre supo de inmediato que habia sido el, ningun otro en la familia hubiera hecho eso. En la carta decia que varios de los miembros de la familia Black, en la carta habia escrito los nombres, tenian varios artefactos de Magia Oscura en sus casas, e incluso acusaba a algunos de ser Mortifagos.

Las clases siguieron ahsta el final del curso, Sirius estaba feliz por primera vez por regresar a casa, aunque no fuera su casa, el ya conocia a los padres de James, eran las mejores personas del mundo, al fin podria sentir lo que era una familia, o por lo menos era lo que el esperaba.

Al llegar a la estacion, ahi estaban esperandolos los padres de James. Se dirijieron hacia ellos.

-Mama, Papa- dijo James despues de abrazarlos- aqui esta su nuevo hijo.

Si en algo se caracterizaba Sirius Black, era en su poca verguenza, en cuanto James dijo esto y vio que la madre de Jame le sonreia, se avalanzo hacia ella y la abrazo, ella correspondio al abrazo gustosa. Sirius miro sobre el hombre de la madre de James y vio a sus padres dando la vienvenida a su hermano pequeño, Regulus, no se sintio triste, de hecho no supo como se sintio, sus padres lo miraron y se quedaron quietos, Sirius se separo de la madre de James y se quedo mirandolos fijamente tambien, la madre de James se dio cuenta de la esena y dirigio una mirada a su esposo, el señor Black miraba a Sirius con una expresion de enojo, Sirius solo lo miraba fijamente, entoncces el padre de James puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sirius mirando a los señores Black, Sirius miro al padre de James, este lo miro al mismo tiempo y los dos sonrieron, Sirius se sintio feliz, miro a sus padres aun con su sonrisa en la cara y luego se volteo a abrazar a su nuevo padre adoptivo.

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar Sirius- le dijo el señor Potter abrazandolo.

-No- dijo Sirius mirandolo- este es mi primer hogar

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y…? ke le sparecio.. nunca habia hecho un One-Shot..!! esta largo..?? bueno pues espero que les haya gustado..!! ﾊﾞｲﾊﾞｲ..!!


End file.
